Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-contact vibration suppressing device and a method of processing an object using the same, and more particularly, to a non-contact vibration suppressing device able to suppress vibrations using repelling force induced from ultrasonic vibrations and a method of processing an object using the same.
Description of Related Art
In an operation of processing an object (e.g. cutting, polishing, shaping, printing on, or coating the object), more particularly, in a thin sheet processing operation, the object vibrates due to a plurality of reasons, such as mechanical vibrations. In some cases, the object undesirably vibrates through resonance. Such vibrations of the object not only generate noise, but also become a factor lowering and degrading several types of processing precision. Such vibrations also cause adverse effects not only on the operation of processing the object, but also on the precision of the operations of examining, measuring, controlling, or transporting the object.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 schematically illustrate a mechanical vibration suppressing device of the related art.
In order to solve these problems, as illustrated in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, vibrations were suppressed using mechanical rollers 211 and 212 in the related art. However, when the object is formed of a brittle material or a material sensitive to impurities or vulnerable to scratches on the surface, the object tends to be damaged by mechanical contact. Therefore, it is required for such materials to avoid mechanical contact.
FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 schematically illustrate a non-contact vibration suppressing device of the related art.
As illustrated in FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, there is provided a method of suppressing vibrations in a non-contact manner using a flow of fluid (high-pressure air) supplied from high-pressure air supplies 213 and 214 (Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2003-0053390, titled “DEVICE FOR SUPPRESSING VIBRATION OF STEEL SHEET IN NON-CONTACT MANNER IN CONTINUOUS STEEL MAKING LINE”). However, according to this method, it is critically difficult to uniformly adjust the height of the object using only the flow rate of the air and the force of maintaining the object in a non-contact state is very weak. Thus, the object tends to touch the device when the object is in an unstable state (e.g. trembling) (Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-0095191, titled “NON-CONTACT DANCER MECHANISM”).